Python
The Python is the best pistol you can get in the MCWAR servers. It is a good gun, with high firerate and damage. It can kill in 2-3 hits, and is very accurate. The specs of the gun The Python is a single shot gun. It has a high firerate and accuracy, but medium damage. You must be level 38 to get this gun, and it costs 525 credits. Uses/Tips for the Python Since the Python is the last pistol that you can get (so far), it is a oretty good pistol. You can use this pistol like an automatic, since it fires fast, and you can use it like a sniper, since it delivers high damage. 'Tips:' *'Try to surprise someone. ' While running into a battlefield with this gun may help you a bit, that isn't the best strategy. In fact, you would most likely end up being blown to bits. The best strategy is to find a hiding spot and when someone passes, jump out behind them and kill them before they can react. *'Aim. '''The firerate and power of the Python partly compensates for its clip (9 rounds per clip) , but if you miss too many of your shots, then you'll be forced to reload and thus, giving your opponent time to strike back and potentially kill you. Because of this, I would recommend to aim when shooting at someone. However, if you are in a firefight, then it might be best to not aim, attempt to dodge some of the bullets, and if you are succesful, quickly scope in on them and shoot them while they are reloading. *'The closer, the better.' Remember that while this gun has high accuracy, the damage will decrease as you get farther and farther away. This means that even if you are aiming, the bullets are still going to miss more and more as you get farther away. For this reason, if you see someone maybe 30 or 40 blocks away, try and get closer before finishing them off with the final kill. This is helpful, because if you are farther away and miss, this will alert the combantant and give him time to spin around and shoot back. 'Uses: This gun is very powerful, and it is a good secondary and at some point in your time on the servers, you'll find yourself using it. Here are some good uses for the gun. *'Close Range Combat '- When you find yourself right next to someone, this gun can be your friend in quickly taking him down. The high firerate and damage will help you with this and if done correctly, the enemy will not have enough time to retalliate and you'll get the kill. *'''When your primary is reloading - As with all pistols, the Python is perfect for keeping back the enemy while your primary is reloading. A good tip for this is to immediately dive for cover and shoot anything that comes near. Then, when your primary is reloaded, you'll be able to jump back into the fight.